Dimaria Yesta
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Calf |occupation=FarmerFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 13, Page 4 |previous occupation=Shield of Spriggan Leader of the Dimaria Squad |team= |previous team=Spriggan 12 Dimaria Squad |partner=Chronos |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Time Magic (Âge Seal) Take Over (God Soul) |weapons=Backsword Dagger Scimitar |manga debut=Chapter 443 (silhouette) Chapter 445 (actual) |anime debut=Episode 278 (shadowed) Episode 287 (actual) |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice=Natsumi Fujiwara |english voice=Meli Grant |image gallery=yes }} Dimaria Yesta (ディマリア・イエスタ Dimaria Iesuta) is a member of the Alvarez Empire and formerly served under Emperor Spriggan as part of his personal guard, the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Page 4 A supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields have garnered her the title of "Warrior Queen" (戦乙女 Ikusa Otome), a goddess of war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 12-13 She is a descendant of the people of Mildian and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 12-13 Appearance Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, golden hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her golden eyes droop at the edges. Her red mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Cover Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple red bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped red and black capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 9 while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 13 During the reunion with the other Spriggans at Fairy Tail, she's seen with another outfit to replace the one that was previously destroyed during her battle. It consists of a navy blue and gold skin-tight suit. Reaching up to her neck, it has golden borders that separates the darker and lighter parts of the outfit from each other. On the back, going down her spine, is a pattern of rectangles intersecting with each other in a diagonal formation. Black straps encasing her arms and legs, she wears the same golden armor donned in her previous outfit on her right shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 Personality Dimaria exhibits a relaxed and cynical personality, usually sporting an amused expression accentuated by a wry smile alongside half-closed eyelids. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiorsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-5 and colleagues alike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 3-4 In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks, as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 8 She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-beingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 11 and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Brandish μ, whom Dimaria delights in teasing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 7 Dimaria's attitude on the battlefield is befitting that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 12-14 While she is not averse to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 9 her mischievous nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Page 18 Despite her somewhat frivolous character, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Shield of Spriggan and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 11 However, Dimaria's calm attitude on the battlefield is a consequence of her confidence in attaining victory due to the nature of her Magic. When the world is under the influence of her Âge Seal, she claims absolute authority over it and has no qualms about gloating in front of her enemies, assured that she would not be wasting her time. This cool facade is shattered the moment somebody is able to oppose her in this timeless domain however, as she begins displaying signs of disorientationFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 15-19 and frustration, petulantly denouncing all who dare defy her in her own world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 4-6 She views her defeat with utter disbeliefFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 13-18 and, when held captive, is extremely vulnerable to exposing her emotions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 8-9 When Dimaria fuses with Chronos, her personality is influenced by that of the God. Her manner of speech becomes archaic and her tone haughty. She also loses her sense of patience, quickly wanting to decisively take care of opposition without delay,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Page 4 even wearing a grin on her face when deliberating the torture she plans to deal upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Page 6 She considers it in her divine right to pass judgment on all those who go against her will and punishes them as she sees fit,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Page 16 the greatest sin in her eyes being that of a mortal offending a God.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Page 7 Dimaria is also shown to have a remorseful side to her personage, seen when she hugged and apologized to Brandish for the cruel comments made about her capture, determined not to ever do it again, and showing worry for her safety after it had happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 12 Dimaria also has a habit of clicking her teeth when she's angry or furious about something she dislikes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Page 5 By X793, following the defeat of the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia, Dimaria has become a pacifist and no longer likes fighting, preferring to live happily on a farm. History As a descendant of the people of Mildian, Dimaria at some point was chosen by Chronos, the God of Time, to be his vessel, gifting her with his power in the form of God Soul, as well as the ability to control time in Âge Seal. Synopsis Alvarez Empire arc Upon Zeref's return to his palace in Vistarion, Dimaria and Ajeel Raml arrive to greet him and are subsequently chastised by Invel for the casual manner in which they address the emperor. Zeref, however, is unconcerned and Dimaria listens with the rest of her comrades when he mentions the Dragon King Festival and is later dismissed when Yajeel brings Makarov Dreyar in to have an audience with Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 3-9 Later, Dimaria visits Brandish in her room, questioning her lenient handling of the Fairy Tail Mages on Caracole Island. As Brandish replies that doing anything else would have been too tiresome, the shrunken Marin Hollow chimes in by complimenting Dimaria, who suggests Brandish return Marin to his normal size. Finally, before leaving, she informs Brandish that the Spriggan 12 have been summoned by Zeref. During the meeting, Dimaria admonishes Brandish for her direct speech, saying that it is the main reason she is not popular, but Brandish retorts that she is the one who doesn't like people, with Dimaria remarking that they are similar. As the meeting proceeds, she unemotionally watches God Serena's performanceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 11-14 and helps plan the invasion of Ishgar after hearing Zeref's reason behind declaring war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 18-19 As the Empire's assault begins, she and Wall lead a fleet towards Hargeon. En route, Dimaria is annoyed by her partner's incessant laughter, only to learn about the defeat of their vanguard as well as Brandish's capture, the last piece of news proving to be a source of mirth for her. The two commend their enemy's strength, but Wall immediately manifests a large cannon and targets Fairy Tail. Despite Dimaria's skepticism regarding his aim, Wall opens fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 9-14 However, the shot is blocked as Ichiya sacrifices Christina, much to Dimaria's amusement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 18-19 Soon afterwards, they make landfall at Hargeon and easily capture the port. As Dimaria teases Wall about his failure to destroy Magnolia, she proceeds to mock Brandish's capture and expresses a desire to witness her ally's misery. Upon being informed about Neinhart's refusal to leave his ship to take part in the invasion, she snidely comments about the terrible company provided by her partners,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 7-8 and prepares to face the forces mobilized by Fiore to free Hargeon, vowing to carve the dread of the Spriggan 12's might into the minds of her enemies. Midway through the battle, she challenges Kagura and easily overpowers her. While the latter is distracted by the pressure of the Shield of Spriggan's presence, Dimaria takes the opportunity to slash the Mermaid Heel Mage's clothing off, anticipating the pleasure of ragging her adversary,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-9 as she enjoys seeing Kagura's humiliation. However, their duel ends inconclusively as Fiore's forces retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 14-16 The following day sees the renewal of the Mermaid Heel-Lamia Scale alliance's attempt to liberate Hargeon. Kagura's composure despite the result of their previous clash impresses Dimaria, who decides to find herself new prey. She soon encounters Sherria and nonchalantly strips her with a swipe of sword. However, identifying the God Slayer as a healer, the knight moves to kill her immediately, only to be irritated as she is kicked away by Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 15-21 She reins in her rage and mockingly reprimands the two children for treating the battlefield like a playground. When her warning goes unheeded, she makes clear her intention to show no mercy. Stating that she could easily slaughter the girls in the blink of an eye, she finally casts Âge Seal. Explaining the effects of her Magic to her silent audience, she walks towards the immobile children and decides to kill only Wendy, leaving the other to grieve. However, the Dragon Slayer easily avoids the blow and, alongside Sherria, manages to land a direct hit on Dimaria, leaving the latter astounded as to how the Sky Sisters were able to break free from her Magic. The answer soon arrives in the form of Ultear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 14-20 who can allow her comrades to ignore the effects of Âge Seal, although she reveals herself to be a non-corporeal concept who manifests only in time distortions and cannot fight alongside them. Dimaria considers the declaration an affront to herself and flies into a rage, utilizing her final resort: God Soul: Chronos. Summoning the God of Time into her own body, Chronos explains that he has chosen her as his host as she is a descendant of the people of Mildian, an ancient city that worshiped him, also claiming that he and his host are a single being in this form. The entity then shoots an energy beam at Wendy, but the shot is intercepted by Carla, who is grievously wounded and collapses. As the Sky Sisters resolve to continue their fight, Chronos damns and passes the death sentence upon the two for their rebellion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 3-18 As Ultear introduces Third Origin to the Sky Sisters, and the two argue about who's going to receive it, the deity charges at them, only to be intercepted by Wendy thinking she obtained Third Origin. The latter subsequently attacks with Sky Dragon's Claw, but the entity doesn't seem to receive any damage whatsoever, attacking the Dragon Slayer with Âge Scratch shortly thereafter. In pain, Wendy still throws a punch at them, but to no avail as she continues receiving damage from the spell, whereafter the god shoots a beam through her leg. About to deal a final blow, the divine's shot is canceled by Sherria as the one who had her Third Origin activated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 2-10 From then on, the deity only continues receiving great damage from Sky God Slayer's attacks, who dispels part of Dimaria's Take Over. Trying to counterattack, her attacks prove fruitless, even more so after Wendy casts an Enchantment on her friend. Ultimately, Dimaria is defeated by Sherria's empowered Heavenly Gathering of Clouds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 12-17 After her defeat, she is restrained within in a cellar, unable to use Magic. Recalling how she mocked Brandish's capture, Dimaria cries and shouts the former's name. Later, Dimaria is engulfed in the light of Irene's Universe One.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 18 In a new location, Dimaria, still shackled, attempts to escape by crawling on the ground, but she is apprehended by two Lamia Scale Mages. However, the two are engulfed in light and have their souls ripped from their bodies. Curious, Dimaria then looks at her savior: fellow Spriggan 12 Larcade Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 18-20 Dimaria then reconvenes at the Fairy Tail Guild's new location alongside one million Alvarez soldiers and the other Spriggan 12 members. Finding an unharmed Brandish among them, Dimaria tearfully hugs her, apologizing for her earlier behavior and swearing to defeat the enemy alongside her. Dimaria then stands alongside the emperor and the rest of the Spriggan 12 as they occupy their enemy's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Dimaria later follows Brandish and, from afar, finds that she has decided to spare Natsu, Lucy and Happy, causing her to seethe over Brandish's betrayal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 4-5 Dimaria then watches an Irene-empowered Neinhart arrive in search of Erza and attack Brandish, before watching his immediate defeat at Natsu's hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 18-24 After Brandish turns against the three, Dimaria interrupts her battle against Lucy, questioning whether her intentions to kill Lucy and Natsu were true. To support her claims, she says that she could've just enlarged all of Natsu's internal organs instead of returning his tumor to its original size in order to kill him, and, on top of that, could've just squashed Lucy while shrunk. Believing her treason must end, Dimaria executes Brandish via her knife before the latter can even respond. Suspecting that Brandish's change was caused by Lucy, a tearful Dimaria stomps on the latter, swearing to exact painful vengeance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 16-20 Capturing Lucy and Natsu, Dimaria brings their unconscious bodies to an unknown location, contemplating ways to torment the former.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 502, Pages 19-20 After Lucy wakes up, Dimaria begins to harass, taunt and openly blame Lucy for "breaking" Brandish while making use of Âge Seal to zip around the room. After removing Lucy's bikini top, Dimaria tells an embarrassed Lucy that she'll strip the unconscious Natsu as well, but wonders aloud whether he's dead. She then stops time and stands over Lucy, threatening to gouge out her eyes. As Lucy remains defiant, Dimaria proceeds to attack, but is stopped by the awakening of E.N.D., who can move freely within her Âge Seal, and soundly defeats her as Lucy falls unconscious. The heavily wounded Dimaria later tells an awakened Lucy that it was a "monster" that defeated her, expressing disbelief at E.N.D.'s power. Dimaria later sees Brandish arrive with Porlyusica, Evergreen, and Happy, and utters her name in sadness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 503, Pages 3-14 After the fact, a restrained Dimaria is asked by Evergreen about Natsu being able to move within stopped time, but remains silent. She then wears a saddened expression when Lucy offers comforting words to an indecisive Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 504, Pages 7-8 Later, the cuffed Dimaria listens as her captors struggle to heal the wounded Natsu after successfully managing to heal Gray and Juvia. When Brandish and Porlyusica state their inability to work with the tumor when it keeps giving Natsu some sort of increasing evil power, Dimaria refers to Natsu as a Demon once again. Angering Lucy, the two argue, with Dimaria claiming that nobody can truly know another person, citing Brandish's betrayal as an example. However, Lucy refutes her beliefs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 510, Pages 3-4 After Irene dies and Universe One is dispelled, Dimaria is among the many transported to the reconstructed Magnolia, but is shrunken and held by Brandish. Brandish meets up with Lucy, Natsu and Happy as they leave the Fairy Tail Mage's apartment, but Dimaria remains terrified of Natsu and ignores his apology, flailing and begging Brandish to save her, which she does by turning around and leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Pages 8-10 100 Years Quest arc After the Spriggan 12’s disbandment, Dimaria retired in favor of a more tranquil life on a farm. Magic and Abilities Âge Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru): An all-world Time Magic that was taught to Dimaria from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Pages 13-16 Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Warrior Queen", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 18-20 Her Magic was also incapable of affecting E.N.D., who could move freely through her time freeze thanks to his power surpassing Chronos.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 503, Pages 10-13 *'Âge Scratch' (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 476, Pages 6-8 Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul (ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Warrior Queen's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 7-12 *'God Soul: Chronos': As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 10 (Unnamed) **'Energy Beams': While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 13-14 **'Increased Magic Power': Dimaria's already monstrous Magic power is further augmented in this form, the energy visibly streaming out of her frame as well as causing her hair to flare menacingly upwards. Her mere presence unleashes a destructive aura that continuously destroys a small area around her, while simply exerting her Magic power forcefully causes an explosion that demolishes a large region around her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 10-11 Enhanced Strength: Dimaria's slender frame hides unexpectedly hideous strength which allows her to not only match Kagura who is wielding an unsheathed Archenemy, but easily push her back. She is also capable of effortlessly brandishing humongous weapons with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 7-8 Enhanced Durability: Dimaria possesses a considerable amount of resistance to physical damage, emerging unharmed after receiving a direct kick to the face from Wendy when the latter was utilizing Dragon Force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 19-21 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Dimaria is one of Alvarez Empire's elite Mages, with her Magic Power reckoned to be on par with teammate Brandish μ.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 28 Her power is absolutely overwhelming, covering an entire battlefield and causing any enemy who senses it to wince at the nightmarish foe. Her mere presence is enough to awe stalwarts such as Kagura, smothering the latter's very senses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 Equipment : Dimaria wields a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. The single-edged blade is broader than her arm and possesses a sharp point. A portion of the back of the blade near the point has been tempered into an edge. The flat exhibits the sharp contrast between the light edge and the dark back. A weapon which is undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, the Warrior Queen easily turns it into an extremely potent single-handed sword by combining her monstrous strength with her excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship. The metal of the blade has been tempered to be incredibly resilient, allowing it to match the legendary Archenemy even when the latter has been unsheathed. Despite the fragile appearance of the guard, it is strong enough to withstand the shock of such a titanic clash. The sturdy hilt creeps up the blade and is screwed to it, reaching almost up to the first indentation. Part of the edge is left exposed and this piece of the hilt serves as a support. The lower portion of this support covers the width of the blade and slopes off to either side. The half of the base and the initial curve on the side of the edge of the blade are covered in leather for the convenience of the wielder as it makes for a much more comfortable and firm grasp. The curve at the end is reminiscent of the grip of a revolver and has a gauze embedded in it along its length. Dagger: Dimaria carries a dagger, a small blade she uses to slash and wound targets.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 18-19 : Dimaria possesses a scimitar, a curved sword with a sharpened edge at its tip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 502, Page 20 Trivia *In Volume 52, Hiro Mashima showcased some early concepts of the Spriggan 12, one of them including Dimaria. From her rough sketch, Dimaria's final appearance remains nearly unchanged besides a few aspects to her attire. The gauntlet that she is always seen equipped with on her right arm appears more bulky, defined, and demonic. The shoulder region of her gauntlet is similar to the one she possesses before the war with Ishgar, while throughout the entire arm the gauntlet possesses ridges that protrude from the arm, as well as spiky knuckles guards, complete with the Alvarez Empire symbol placed towards the mid-region. Her armband is lightly colored and adorned with two wing-like ornaments, as opposed to the finalized one. Lastly, a jeweled necklace graces her neck, and the cuffs of her jacket are without studs. Quotes *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "That oriental kimono is quite beautiful indeed. It's unfortunate that I'm about to stain it with your blood." *(To Kagura Mikazuchi): "Your bangs remind me of Randi's... I can't help but want to tease you...♡" *(To Sherria Blendy after shredding her shirt): "I love it when cute girls look like that ♡. I'll make her look as good as the one yesterday... or I hope to do so, but maybe not today. You're a healer, aren't you? You're a pain, so maybe just die, won't you?" *(To Ultear Milkovich): ''"This world belongs to me... How dare you sully it with your presence?!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 475, Pages 4-5 *(To Lucy Heartfilia): ''"You're wrong. People can't really know about each other. Even the people you trusted can betray you."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 510, Page 4 Battles *Wendy Marvell & Sherria Blendy vs. Dimaria Yesta References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former Members of Spriggan 12